Petraclus
Petraclus is an evil ancient Roman warrior. He appears in the Thor episode Reign of Fire Part 1 and 2, in which he is voiced by actor Steven Weber. Biography Petraclus was born in 78 AD, in what later became the modern-day nation of Spain (which at that time was known as Hispania). As a child, his parents were killed and he was later sold into slavery. As a young adult, he proved to be a great fighter and in the Colosseum, he became the most feared opponent; even the mightiest of warriors dared not to face him. He later murdered the Roman emperor and was later punished by the king of the gods Jupiter, who had him banished to the Underworld. He would break free and try to get his revenge. Appearance Petraclus is a tall, muscular man with black hair and what looks like a soul patch on his chin. His skin is an olive color and he sports thick black and gold armor. He is also armed with a sword. Personality Petraclus is a violent-minded, stubborn and sadistic individual. His personality borders on sociopathic and he enjoys inflicting harm on those who trust him. Powers and abilities Petraclus has a degree of above average strength. He is also a skilled swordsman. He also possesses the power of shape shifting. Appearances Reign of Fire, Part 1 Petraclus appears in the Underworld, with the the god Pluto. He tricks him into freeing him and fights and wounds Pluto. The injured god arrives and tells Jupiter about what has happened. When Thor arrives , he asks the king of the gods about Petraclus. Meanwhile, the evil gladiator is searching for the gods and when he discovers Thor is with them, he decides to take them on. When he is spied on by the messenger god Mercury, he warns the gods he is on his way. Reign of Fire, Part 2 Petraclus, realising he will have to try and trick the gods into fighting him, takes the form of an elderly man and feigns having been attacked. Thor brings him to the gods and the transformed gladiator tells the gang that Petraclus is about to attack before revealing himself. As the gods attack, the gladiator incapacitated them-in the forms of both a bull and a boar-before turning his attentions to Jupiter. He tells the King of the gods that he "will pay for his treachery" after everything he went through; witnessing Roman soldiers butcher his parents and village when he was a child, being sold as a slave and fighting in the arena and battlefield, and he will now suffer his wrath. As Petraclus raises his sword, Thor restrains him and the gladiator turns his attention to him; he attacks Thor in the form of a wolf before he is thrown off. Petraclus readies himself and charges towards Thor before Jupiter and the other gods gain the upper hand. The wicked gladiator meets his end when he is turned into a stone statue, a look of rage on his face. The statue is then destroyed by Jupiter. Trivia * Petraclus' name is derived from the Greek word "Petra" which means "stone". This is fitting, given his stone-hearted nature and the fact he is killed when he is turned into a stone statue. * Petraclus is seen turning into a wild dog; ironically his voice actor, Steven Weber, voices a dog character in All Dogs Go To Heaven: The Series. * The year of Petraclus' birth (78 AD) is one year prior to the destruction of Pompeii. * Petraclus appears to have a variation of the Roman nose. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Deceased characters Category:Shapeshifters